Chang II (Earth-Two)
Several decades later, an unknown foe began siphoning Alan Scott's power from his ring. By following the "emerald energy" he stumbled onto a secret tong meeting of The Green Dragon. There, he was caught by surprise and knocked out. While sprawled on the floor, and unconscious, a henchman reached for the ring hoping to claim its power, however, when he placed the ring on his finger, he burned to death within a green flame, for the ring cannot be worn by those who are consciously evil. Groggy, Green Lantern reclaimed the ring and made his escape. The next day he snooped around Keystone City's Chinatown and met Lo-Lanke , a woman who was aware of his secret identity. She told him of Lord Chang - the man who initially fashioned the Green Flame of Life into a lantern and was later killed. Lo-Lanke revealed that it was actually Chang's servant who had died. Chang continued to hold a small piece of the original Green Flame rock, which had extended his life for centuries. Chang tried for many years to release the great power that laid dormant within the broken piece. Eventually his evil will conquered it, and the stone began to obey his dark commands. Knowing that Green Lantern was a threat to him, Chang sought him out. As Lo-Lanke finished her story, Chang suddenly appeared and attacked Alan, defeated him and bound him in chains. Lo-Lanke took Alan's ring while Chang created a pit full of magic flames. Lo-Lanke then pushed Green Lantern into the flaming pit. The pit was sealed by Chang who then used the power-stone to change into a humanoid dragon. Later, Green Lantern broke free from his live burial. Though he managed to escape from the pit, he was unsure how. He soon realized that Lo-Lanke, the woman who pushed him into the pit, had slipped his power ring in his belt. When Alan was out of danger, the ring beamed a woman's face in green flame, revealing to him that she was "the ring of power." She informed him that when he lost his company (Gotham Broadcasting Company), he lost his confidence. That loss of confidence allowed the Psycho-Pirate to take control of him, forcing him to use his ring for evil. That act enabled Chang to finally take control of the power-stone he possessed. When she finished her story, Chang, in dragon form, arrived seeking the magic lantern. Shocked that Alan was still alive, he confronted his foe. The battle ended when a tree fell on Chang, crushing him. He was unaware of the power's ineffectiveness against wood. After the confrontation, Lo-Lanke approached Green Lantern and confessed that she was Chang's wife and was glad that her husband's dark existence was no more. With his death, she had regained her soul. | Powers = * : In possession of his Starheart piece, Chang was able to change into a humanoid dragon. * : In possession of his Starheart piece, Chang lived during centuries. | Abilities = * * (Lampmaking) | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Occultists